The invention relates generally to vehicle suspension stabilizer systems, and more particularly to stabilizer members useable for coupling first and second pivotable vehicle suspension components, and combinations thereof.
Recent advances in vehicle suspension systems include the replacement of conventional torsion type anti-roll, or stabilizer, bars with lighter weight components that more effectively reduce body roll and provide other advantages. The referenced Ser. No. 08/689,881, filed Aug. 15, 1996, entitled "Direct Pull Dual Compensating Stabilizer System" discloses a vehicle suspension stabilization system including an arrangement of crossed tension members interconnecting opposing pivotal suspension components to directly transfer energy between the pivotal suspension components without transferring energy through the vehicle frame. This system reduces vehicle body roll and provides improved dive and lift, or pitch, control thereby reducing oversteer and understeer, and improves overall handling performance generally.
U.S. application Ser. No. 08/798,875, filed Feb. 11, 1997, entitled "Apparatus For Vehicle Suspension Stabilization System And Method Therefor" discloses improved stabilizing members useable for coupling first and second pivotal suspension components in a vehicle suspension stabilization system, particularly systems of the type disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/689,881, filed Aug. 15, 1996, entitled "Direct Pull Dual Compensating Stabilizer System". The stabilizer members of these copending applications both include resilient compressible members, which are compressible when tensile forces are applied to the stabilizer member, but not when compressive forces are applied to the stabilizer member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,100 issued Jul. 17, 1956 entitled "Rear Suspension For Motor Vehicles" discloses two symmetrically arranged cross assemblies interconnecting a drive axle and a vehicle frame. Each cross assembly includes an inner element with a disk on an end thereof telescopingly disposed in an outer element. A first rubber bushing on a distal side of the disk dampens compressive forces between the inner and outer elements, and a second rubber bushing on an opposing side of the disk dampens tensile forces between the inner and outer elements. This assembly however requires two rubber bushings, which are relatively costly.
The present invention is drawn generally toward advancements in the art of vehicle stabilizer systems having first and second pivotal components interconnected with at least one stabilizer member.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel vehicle stabilization, or stabilizer, systems and novel stabilizer members therefor that overcome problems in the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel stabilizer systems and novel stabilizer members therefor that are relatively lightweight, durable, economical, configurable with a single stabilizer member having a single resilient compressible member, and that utilize minimal space in the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide novel stabilizer systems and novel stabilizer members therefor that reduce vehicle roll, provide improved pitch control, isolate shock loads, and improve vehicle handling performance generally.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide novel vehicle stabilizer systems wherein at least one stabilizer member is pivotally coupled to an upper anchor of one of first and second pivotal components and to a lower anchor of the other of the first and second pivotal components, whereby the stabilizer member dampens both compressive and tensile loads applied thereto.
It is another more particular object of the invention to provide novel stabilizer systems and novel stabilizer members therefor. The stabilizer member comprises generally a resilient compressible member disposed in a housing between first and second substantially radial flanges of a linking member. The resilient compressible member is compressible between a first end portion of the housing and the second substantially radial flange when the housing and the linking member are in compression, and the resilient compressible member is compressible between a second end portion of the housing and the first substantially radial flange when the housing and the linking member are in tension.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.